Walt Disney Meets KJ
by ToxicCherry420
Summary: This is a sequel to Look For The Girl With The Crooked SMile This time TNA is fighitnig in Florida but first KJ wants to go to Disney World,Christian Cage, Tomko, AJ, Raven, Serotin, SUMMARY SUCKS....... R
1. Chapter 1

**Well im still in progress on writing my first story about KJ but I decided to work on a second story, because I have writers block right now but I will finish it...as you know I only own KJ**

**The next day, KJ had to get up at 7 am because there was a big confrence concerning all the TNA wrestlers. KJ was not a morning person. She didn't get back till late because she went to a after party and didn't get back to the hotel till 3am and had to listen to her uncle bitch at her for a hour, she didn't even get to take a shower. She fell asleep in her clothes and was running late. She opened her window and sticked her hand out to test the temperature It was a cool December morning so she grabbed a pair of tight dark jeans, a pair of black pom pom boots, a black muscle T and dark cut off button down jacket with fleece long sleeves and a hood. She watched her face and brushed her teeth. She didn't have to worry about brushing her hair because of all the hair spray, gel and hair glue she used in her hair didn't move a inch. She grabbed her plastic bag full of tounge rings and put in her glow-in-the-dark bright green tounge ring. She then put on some eye liner and lip gloss and went downstairs. She entered the confrence room and there were all the TNA wrestlers in the there and they were staring at her, she stared back and kept saying Boo Bitch if people started at her for a long time. She went to the back of the room and sat down. There was donuts and coffee but she hated donuts and she had really bad ADHD and she knew if she had coffee she would go insane. Her uncle Jim and Matt Morgan came in and started to talk. KJ put her head down trying to fall asleep.**

"Kj...KJ are you here? KJ" said Jim

"WHAT!" yelled KJ angrily

"Come here, and passed these out." said Jim

**KJ then got up and walked over to where her uncle was, he gave her a huge packet of papers and started to hand them out. She was looking at them she as she was handing papers out while Jim was talking, She was looking for Raven, She seen him and the other group members watch her fight, She didn't see him at the party either.**

"So today we are going to Florida" said Jim

**KJ was so excited that she just yelled out**

"Where going to Disney World!" yelled KJ

"Its near Disney" KJ then interrupted him "So where going to Disney"

"Yes KJ" said Jim

"YAY!, WHEN WE GO, WHEN WE GO!" said KJ excitedly.

"Today now sit down and listen" said Jim

**KJ then went back to her seat sat down and was listening, but she didn't notice who was there.**

**She turned her head and saw him.**

"Ravin" KJ said with a smile.

**He smiled and held his finger to his lips in a be quiet gesture**

**KJ thought he was the most hottest thing alive, but she knew he didn't want her cause he was MUCH older then her and she wasn't even legal yet. **

**After about 20 mins the conference was over, KJ didn't really notice because she was smiling and looking at Raven the whole time KJ went back up to her hotel room and packed. She basically lived out of her suitcase. A little while later she was at the airport with the TNA wrestlers, KJ was scared of flying, She walked over to her uncle and gave her a plane ticket, she got number 25**

**It was time to board the flight. She was looking for her seat until she found it and was forced to sit next to someone she doesn't like.**


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT I AM NOT SITTING NEXT TO YOU" said KJ looking at the man.

"LIKE I WANNA SIT NEXT TO YOU" said Christian

"YOU KNOW WHAT I RATHER POKE MY OWN EYE BALL OUT" KJ then was interrupted by her uncles voice. "You two calm down, KJ now im already pisst off at you now dont start" said Jim who took KJ shoulder pushing her down into the seat.

**KJ was pisst, She was forced to sit next to a man that she hates and who hates her, she was debating if she should just make peace or still hate Christian. In front of her was AJ and Tomko, she still felt bad that Sting and Abyss whopped they ass but what was she suppose to do, they should be mad a Christian not her.**

"Hey, I'm sorry about last night, it wasn't my fault, I had no one else" said KJ tapping Tomkos shoulder.

**Tomko and AJ then turned around, they had no black eyes or anything. They just smiled at her**

"Hey its ok" said Tomko

"Yeah dont worry about it" said AJ

"Anyways you had no choice" said Tomko

**Tomko and AJ were staring at Christian and Christan just stared back.**

"Hey nice boots, they look so cute with your outfit" said Roxxi

"Thank you" said KJ with a smile.

**She then watched her walk down the until she reached her seat.**

**Kj liked her, she was really pretty and had a cool character on TNA. KJ never really had girls for friends, she always wanted to be one of the guys, but she thought too herself maybe it will be a change. She was looking around for Raven but couldn't find him. She prayed that Raven would go to Disney with her. The plane started to take off, KJ was petrified. As the plane started to take off and closed her eyes and held the hand rest tightly. She felt like she was going to be sick, But she was scared to move. She wanted to cry but she didn't want to show weakness. She wished that she had someone to hold to keep her safe.**

**Christian was nudging her to see if she was ok, she didn't wanna move. She just shook her head and said a few prayers. A few minitues later she opened her eyes and started to calm down. **

**She decided to say something to Christian.**

"Thanks" said KJ

"What" said Christan

"Thank you, for asking if im ok" said KJ smiling.

"Wow, this is the first time you talking to me without ripping me part" said Christian laughing.

"I'm sorry, I was not having a good day" said KJ

"We Cool?" said Christian.

"Yeah we cool" said KJ shaking hands with Christian.

"How old are you anyways?" said Christian.

"16" said KJ  
"Your only 16, I got my ass whooped by a 16 yr old" said Christian.

**Just then Tomko and AJ then turned there head around**

"Your only 16?" said Tomko

"Your only a baby" said AJ

"I am not a baby, I know im young but as soon as I hit 18, im gone" said KJ

"Where do you plan on going?" asked AJ

"I'm hit up Amsterdam and live there or go to Italy and live with my family and find me a sexy lil italia boy" said KJ laughing.

"Amsterdam??" said Tomko with a smile

"Yeah, im a stoner. Thats why I kinda been a bitch cause I aint got no weed, but I will get some, or try to at least" said KJ

**Just then a couple of stewardess came by and put plates of food on there laps. KJ and the others looked at it funny**

"Excuse me but what is this?" KJ asked

"Its potatoes, green beans, and liverwurst" said the blonde haired stewardess

"Um, do you have Cheeto's, or something?" asked KJ

"Yes, we do would you like them instead?" asked the stewardess

"YES PLEASE" said the 4 of them

**The 4 were talking through the whole plane ride. She told them where she was from and about her family but nothing more. KJ was a comedian and she kept making the 3 laugh. When she was at the Psych-Ward she use to try to make the other patients laugh. While she was in the middle of a joke she herd foot-steps she then turned her head and saw Raven and the rest of Serotoin. **

**Raven and the 4 were staring at KJ, and KJ smiled back at Raven. KJ wanted Raven and she hoped that he wanted her.**

"Hey Kj, Kj" said Christian. He then gave her a nudge.

"Hey, sorry about that" said KJ

"Who where you looking at?" asked AJ

"Umm, No one" said KJ

"Yes it was, who was it?" asked Tomko

"Dont worry about it" said KJ

"Please God, I hope it wasn't Raven" said AJ

"Why not?" said KJ snipping at him

"Hes creepy looking" said AJ.

**A few minitues later the plane landed. It was really hot, So KJ took off her jacket and trying to dig through her suitcase for a pair of regular shoes. Later on They all hoped in a van and then went to the hotel. KJ had her own room again because all the other people were tagged up together. But KJ liked having her own room. KJ was still trying to find a pair of shoes and she did, she put on her green and black pair of bapes that she stole last year and went downstairs. Jim and the rest where in another big conference room, he basically told them that they will be wrestling Tomorrow and that they should have fun today. KJ went with Tomko, AJ and Christian They went on Space Mountain, Pirates Of The Caribbean, The animal kingdom and more. They had so much fun together, and luckily KJ remembered her digital camera so they got to take pictures all day too. KJ thought Tomko was cute, she liked him but she liked Raven more and Tomko already knows how old she so of course he didn't want her, but on every ride KJ sat next to Tomko and she hugged him so it made her day. It was getting dark so they went back to the hotel. Jim then called Christan on his cell and basically told them that the owners are so happy that there there that the park is open all night and so are there clubs. So After they all split up, AJ, Christian and Tomko went to the clubs and KJ wasn't into clubs so she decided to take a walk to Sea World and see Shamoo...**


End file.
